hot summer
by YAOI FANZ
Summary: It was a hot summer in kohana. Everyone was having fun in the beach, pool or even lake to cool down. Little children, teenagers and adults eating ice cream for cold treat. it my first yaoi story hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto ! But first yaoi story!

Review from the story:

It was a hot summer in kohana. Everyone was having fun in the beach, pool or even lake to cool down. Little children, teenagers and adults eating ice cream for cold treat.

It was one hot day, sasuke was at the training ground, (train without his shirt so that mean light sheen of sweat forming on the upper part of his body. yeah it was a hot scene to see his hot lean and muscular body that flex every time he move, nosebleed).

Naruto's point of view:

I shouted for more ramen, and I don't know why am I eating hot ramen on a hot day. After twenty bowl of ramen, I pay the old the man and walk of toward the training ground.

I heard noise at the training ground, do I hid my chakra before hiding behind a huge tree. I saw sasuke working with his physical moves and some other jutsus.

'Sasuke so hot … uh….. What am I thinking! Sasuke, is not sexy he just a fucking bastard'

'_You__ can't refuse your felling, kit'_

'Whatever, kyuubi'

So I back away until I heard a snap behind me. I noticed that I step on the step. I froze when sasuke turn around to see who was there and yelling out "who there!"

I was about to run from here, I couldn't move my leg or any part of my body. It took me minutes to realize that my body was paralyzed. 'Who fucking did this to me?'

I heard someone coming from behind me. "Well, well, well, what a surprise to see you naruto-kun." Sasuke purred in my ears.

'WTF! He just fucking calls me naruto-**kun**!' I yelled in my mind.

'_Shut the fuck up, kit! I trying to sleep!'_ and went back to sleep.

"You know what, I going to take you home and we're going to take a bath together and have special night. And a little hint it stat with B." sasuke said huskily in my ear and greedily sucking and biting on my ear that I start shivering uncontrolled. Sasuke seem to be satisfied with my reaction and use some hands sign and was in front of huge house.

"We're here naruto-kun" purr sasuke.

Inside in sasuke's house: (still Naruto's point view)

Sasuke lean me against the wall and took off his shoe and mines. After that, he picks me up and gently on his shoulder and went upstairs toward the bathroom.

We enter the bathroom, it was the size of my house. Sasuke sat me down on the toilet seat and went to tend the water and has his butt in my face.

"Bath tub is almost ready. So just let me add rose petals, bubbles, and last but not least, us." Sasuke said.

While sasuke was adding stuff in the tub, sweet aromas invade the whole room. 'Sasuke is being pervert who is a psycho person wanting love from somebody. So I'm the only one who can give love to everybody' I thought.

I was so distracted, I didn't even see sasuke coming closer or even taking clothes off. Lastly he took my ninja headband and it on the counter and took off his shirt and left his pant and boxer.

"You look a little thirsty, naruto-kun" said sasuke. He walk over to the cabinet and took out a liquid and a cup.

I notice I can move again and start to stretch until you hear cracking noises. I turn back to sasuke, wish that I never turn around and almost piss my boxer. He start walking toward me with the cup and evil glint in his eyes, and a sinister smirked at his lip.

I tried to escape from sasuke but couldn't escape because 1.i was trap and 2. Sasuke finally reach me. Sasuke kneel down to me and hold my chin tightly in place and say "you had been naughty naruto-kun, trying to escape from me. You'll will get punish but soon. Anyway, here. Drink this up." And pass the cup to me.

I hesitate to take the cup from him because the way he looks at me. To took the cup from and slowly drank it. While I was drinking, sasuke take my boxer, and say "can't wait to taste you naruto-kun." I almost choked and that make sasuke a little worry, he took the cup and thrown it away.

He pick me up and put me in the tub, he discarding his pant leaving him in black and sliver silk boxer on. I noticed a bulge under his boxer. I gulped, sasuke smirked malicious, at my expression and slowly take off his boxer in front of me. My eyes went big as a saucer when I saw sasuke's member.

'Oh my fucking god! ... It's… it's… huge for crying out loud! Kyuubi please help me out of here.'

'_No can do, kit. You'll have enjoyed'_ and start laughing, like an evil devil.

'I hate you!'

'_Love you too! You know what I'm going to have front seats, seeing kit getting__ laid'_

'No fucking way!'

"Like what you see?" sasuke teased.

My face was bright red like garra's hair.

Sasuke enter the tub with me and start soaping and washing me and himself before he can have fun.

(**Lemon**

He unplugs the tub and dries ourselves. Before I know, I saw myself pin on the floor with sasuke on top of me. He pulls me closer to his, and ground his member against mine. I was trying not give in to sasuke but I mewled when our erections generated the most delicious friction.

Sasuke stop grinding and start sucking, biting, and licking my neck until he left a mark, marking his property. He move on toward my nipples.

He sucks on one nipple and he pinch the other between his fingers. He did the same to the other nipple and went lower, my member.

I whimper when hot breath hit my member. He lower his head over my member and starts sucking on the head before swallow it whole.

I moan uncontrolled, I try to move my hip but sasuke held hip in place and continued sucking and biting. I met my climax and sasuke drinking the delicious treat from me.

"You taste better than I thought, naruto-kun" sasuke said it in a huskily voice.

He coated his finger with his saliva and slowly inserted one in my tight and hot entrance. I gasped when I felt something inserted into me. Sasuke distracted me by locking his lips to mine, it was a fierce kiss. He slowly slid another finger in, and boy was he was amazed at the heat and tightness around his fingers I give off.

Imagining putting his arching member in the hot passage made him rock hard. He did scissor motion before another one and continue stretching.

When suddenly hit a certain spot, I jerked up wildly. "FUCK!" I cried out. Feeling a shock of pleasure running up my spine. Sasuke smirk, when he found it.

He took out his fingers and flip me on hands and knee, and replaces his finger with his rock hard dick. He starts enter in me, tears leek out of my eyes. When sasuke saw this he whispers something in my ears and continues enter in me until it was fully sheath.

'So fucking tight, so good!' he felted like exploding the minute he enter his kitsune. He slowly trusts in and out so he was adjust to the size. I wasn't long until it hit that certain spot again, and felt pleasure up my spine.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! SASUKE!" I screamed loudly.

'Found it!'

Sasuke clutched my hip my hip and pulled out his member and shoved it in hard again making his blonde screams his name again.

I was moaning uncontrolled at the same time he took my member and pumped it in the time with the trusted.

"S-SA…AH! HA…ha… I'm…ha…SASUKE!" I orgasm for the second time and splattered his seed all over sasuke's hands.

Feeling the muscles tight sasuke member squeezing hard. "Nar…Naruto!" rasped sasuke when he his peak and emptied his seed into his kitsune.

**Lemon end)**

"Naru-kun, I want to give you something. Close your eyes" whisper sasuke.

I close my eyes, then felt something around my neck and my finger.

"Open your eyes" sasuke command.

I open my eyes I felted leather, I got up and look toward the mirror and saw a black leather with gold written that 'property of sasuke'

"what the fuck! Take it off" I said. I try to take it of but wouldn't budge. Sasuke laugh at me.

"you won't be able to take it of, only me. And the ring is for marriage because I love you, dobe." Sasuke said.

I look at sasuke dumbly than I grab his face and gave him kiss with much passion.

"love you too" I whisper

'_that__ was the best fucking show ever!'_

'shut the fuck up, kyuubi'

_'__sorry__ to point this out, fucking bitch! When I try to sleep you wake me up__'_

"Ummm…Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Can you…take it out? It's leaking"

"Ummm… nope!" sasuke said in a cool voice.

"what do you mean 'nope' you pervert!" I yelled. Sasuke laugh at me again.

"you know what. You look so fucking cut and fuckable right now" said sasuke.

Sasuke lift me up and walk towards hi room.

"I not satisfied with one round, naruto-kun!" sasuke said huskily.

the end

How do you like my story. Please review I might put up another story called 'what cusswords mean' It going to be funny.


	2. Author note: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**RAW666**

**akuichimonji**

**deathNightwalker666**

**naruhina pwns**

**ReaperCB919**

**The Unbelievable**

**Dragon Ruler 06**

**Kusahime**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**YAOI FANZ**

** lukakoolarigato**


	3. Chapter 3

i know i did this with no plot and yes my fucking grammer suck but i really just this for fun.  
that doesn't mean to just leave bad comment. if you have a problem about this story,just don't read the damn story 


End file.
